


We Are Inevitable-

by AnotherTerribleDay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not X-Men: Dark Phoenix Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: What if the stones had a fail safe?You don't need to know all the fandoms, it's just better if you do~!(Working Title)(WIP)
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. I Am... Inevitable

“You.. You should’ve gone for the head!” Thanos, said as he snapped his fingers.

Such a simple action, and half the universe is up and gone. Thor shouts, “What did you do?” 

He couldn’t think of anything else to do. He was just waiting for death to find him. He’s a failure. He was supposed to save everyone. Why should he live and not his people? The same people that Thanos _brutally murdered?_ He wanted to kill him, but he disappeared into a portal, off to who knows where. 

But what Thor didn’t know was that the stones had a failsafe for if anything too crazy is wished. And this _definitely_ qualified for the six stones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but the other chapters will be longer~!
> 
> Comments are welcome!


	2. In The Eye of the Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles hears everything. (That's not always a good thing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the X-Men!
> 
> Enjoy~!

On Earth 46, Charles Xavier sat paralyzed while he heard all of the pain and suffering from so much of the population just… disappearing. Turning into dust. But this wasn’t the work of Apocalypse. They just fought him off. It  _ couldn’t _ be him. 

But, so much of the universe was just… gone. And Apocalypse is nowhere to be found. 

And everybody knows how much Apocalypse loves his dirt. 

He heard the panicked thoughts of Raven’s last moments, he heard Erik and Hank vowing revenge on her death through tears. He wanted to say something, he wanted to mourn Raven properly. He wanted to try and stop Erik from killing whoever did this. He couldn’t speak. So much of the world’s pain was his burden to bear now, and he couldn’t stop the voices. He felt so helpless, like how he felt ten years ago, when he  _ couldn’t handle the voices _ . But he was stronger now. 

He had to be. 

He had to say something, when they could all die. They didn’t know what was happening. He struggled to make his voice box work, but he couldn’t get past the wall of pure  _ guilt and sadness _ . It wasn’t even all his own. 

He could hear Erik thinking of how this was so much like Nina’s death. He felt that guilt, he felt his pain. He knew there was good inside of him. He hoped Erik could find it. He wanted to help, but he just  _ couldn’t _ .

He heard Jean cry over the dust that used to be Scott. He heard her thoughts, begging for him to come back. The desperate hope that this was a nightmare. Charles wanted to have that hope, but the  _ pain _ , it was too much to  _ ever  _ be a dream. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that she would be ok, she could make it past this. But he couldn’t move. He was in too much pain to even speak. 

He heard Moira’s last thoughts- Moira! She’s gone. She’s gone, and Charles can’t even see her again. She’s gone for good this time. Charles was crying now, his own guilt and grief mixed with everyone else's. He couldn’t fight the tears. He doubted he even wanted to anymore. He heard the last thoughts of Storm and Psylocke, and soon enough, their minds were gone. Gone, never to be heard again. 

Charles quickly checked for any information on this… this madness. The scientists, they couldn’t find a cause, but they were checking everything, and they came to the conclusion that half the population was just… disappearing. And there wasn’t a reason. No pattern, no choice. 

Just dust, blood and the tears of the living.

And that’s when Charles felt his hand start to disappear. Turn to dust. It was an odd sensation, but not painful. But he knew what it meant.

He did the math. He was the last to go. Everyone else would survive. The rest of the X-Men would survive. 

Everything would be alright.

Charles didn’t bother to try to call out. It wouldn’t work, and they didn’t need to notice his transformation. He knew they would be fine. They were safe. Charles let out a sigh of relief as he turned to dust. His team, his family, would be safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the list of dead/alive~
> 
> Blipped~ Raven, Scott, Moira, Xavier, Storm, Psylocke  
> Living~ Erik, Peter, Hank, Jean Grey, Jubilee, Kurt
> 
> Sorry, I need this for the plot~!
> 
> Next chapter is also X-Men :)
> 
> Please comment, they really motivate me ^-^


	3. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title- I emotionally torment Jean
> 
> I really like her character, I promise!

Jean didn’t know what to do. She could feel the anguish of the entire world. Those who were dying, those who felt guilt, those who were mourning, those who were scared, those who repressed everything… She felt it all. She was crying, not just for her own loss, but for everyone’s. She felt their pain. 

She didn’t know what to do. She turned to the blanket where the professor should be, and she saw a pile of dust blowing in the wind. Jean let out a cry. 

What would she do? She doesn’t have any guidance…

Jean collapsed. The only father figure in her life, gone. What is she supposed to do? The three people who most cared about her, Raven, Scott, and the Professor, all  _ gone _ . Most likely forever. 

Why should she live and not them? They didn’t deserve that!

She has to find out  _ why _ they died. Who did this? They have to suffer. They have to feel pa-

But then she realizes they wouldn’t want that.  _ Especially _ the Professor. He never wants people to suffer, always believes in everyone. But… now he’s dead. 

Jean searches the minds of some of the people trying to figure everything out, and finds out half the planet is dead. Half. Which means nobody else in their little group will die. Jean lets out a sigh, knowing she can protect the others. 

It’s what Raven would’ve wanted. To protect everybody.

She walks to a position to where everybody can see her. “I know what’s going on!” She says, hoping that would get everybody’s attention. 

It works, and everybody looks at her. Jean continues. “Half the planet has disappeared. We’re what’s left. We have to stay together. We’re the only people of this group left and,” Jean pauses, remembering something. “We don’t even know which students are alive.”

Kurt looks shocked, “Jubilee…”

Peter is delirious from some mixture of grief, sadness, and pain. “That’s not good.” He starts to talk, pointing at Magneto. “Hey, you’re my dad! The only other people who knew or cared are dead! This is the worst day of my life!” He then proceeds to pass out.

Magneto looked concerned. Jean read Peter’s mind. “He… wasn’t kidding. That’s true. It’s literally his biggest secret. He was going to tell you earlier.”

While Magneto was processing, she went to try and fix Peter’s broken leg. It required immense focus, as she needed to make sure that she didn’t make anything worse. But, considering this group of mutants needed to get to the bottom of everything, she figured they should be at full strength. Or, as best as they could be. Everyone was missing someone they cared about, at least a little.

But Magneto gained someone. A  _ son _ . He’s going to be confused for a little. He doesn’t have the luxury of repressing everything. Jean sees she needs to be a leader. At least temporarily. 

She can’t show guilt. She can’t show sadness. She has to lead. She has to be _ strong _ . Like Mystique. 

Like her hero. 

Who’s  _ dead _ . Gone. Dust. 

She has to be like the Professor. She can’t let her emotions show. No matter how much she wants to. 

Because who else is going to lead? Magneto is grieving and confused, Hank is mourning the love of his life, Peter is currently passed out, and he’s going to have Magneto on his back on some level. Besides, he probably wouldn’t be able to lead in the first place. Kurt seems kind of out of it. She’s the only one able to lead. 

She finishes with Peter’s leg, and backs away. He’s still passed out, but he won’t be for long. Magneto creeps toward Peter, and Jean pretends to not notice. 

“We need to get back to the school. Everybody’s alone, and with half of them gone…” Jean trails off. She takes a breath and continues. “Once Peter’s up, we have to move. His leg should be healed, he can get us to the school.” 

As if on cue, Peter woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> The next chapter is X-Men~!
> 
> I'm also working on a WandaVison & X-Men crossover, check for that~!
> 
> Please comment! I live for them :)


	4. What's Wrong With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a little bit because I've been working on another work. Sorry~!

Crap. 

He just told Magneto he was his _ son _ . Why? Because he has a broken leg with no pain medications? Because he feels guilty for watching his friends disappear? He caused it. He couldn’t stop Apocalypse. He probably caused this. Because he was too weak, he got a broken leg while fighting him. Everybody  _ else _ had to stop him? He’s so weak, he can’t do anything, he’s freaking out over telling his father he’s his son. Heck, he couldn’t do it when he really needed to, and it’s his fault everybody’s dead…

Peter’s pretty sure he’s in the fetal position, but why should he care? He’s weak, why not show everybody that he is? Curling up in the fetal position is a perfect way to do that. 

_ He just told a terrorist that he’s his son.  _

Not that he’ll care. He doesn’t want such a weakling for his son. Not like he can do much more, he’s already a deadbeat. What else can he do, continue not caring? 

Well, this time, it’s more of a choice. This time, it means he hates him, and never wants to be around him again…

He felt someone touch him, he’s not sure what’s going on. Why would someone want to associate with him? A mutant who is such a coward, he couldn’t tell his dad he’s his  son. A mutant who still lives in his mom’s basement, gosh, he really needs to move out of there.

She doesn’t even care about him anyway. She just wants him out of the house, she lets him stay down there out of obligation…

Suddenly, he feels Jean come into his mind. He must be outwardly freaking out. He’s so  _ weak _ . How was he recruited to get his dad out of the Pentagon anyway?

“Peter, we need you to get us to the school. We need you. You matter.” Jean says into his mind. 

He shakily gets up. His friends need him. He’s worth something to them. He’s  _ not _ worthless. 

Of course, that could just be Jean telling him things. 

He gets everybody to the school as quickly as he can, wondering how his leg healed so quickly. Maybe it was Jean. She’s crazy powerful, after all.

He placed everybody close to a familiar looking girl in a yellow jacket, was her name Jubilee, and then some kind of blue and white portal popped up. 

Why is there a portal in front of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~! 
> 
> I'm trying to bring the ArrowVerse in for the next chapter. DC and Marvel are both good! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :D


	5. A/N~ Edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry~! :(

I'm going to rework the plot, I think I have a better idea for everything~!

Sorry. :/


End file.
